Data sent across serial interfaces is grouped into packets. Typically, these packets contain a header and a payload. To detect errors (and perhaps repair them), a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) is calculated against an entire packet and added to the packet so a receiver can determine if the packet was corrupted in its transmission. A given CRC calculation enables detection of at most a certain number of random bit errors and at most a certain number of sequential bit errors.